Medical devices, such as endoscopes or other suitable introduction devices, are employed for a variety of diagnostic and surgical procedures, such as endoscopy, laparoscopy, arthroscopy, gynoscopy, thoracoscopy, and cystoscopy, etc. Many of these procedures are carried out for purposes of tissue resection, which generally includes removal of tissue of an organ or a gland to treat tumors, infestations, and the like. In particular, such procedures may be carried out by inserting an insertion device into a patient's body through a surgical incision, or via a natural anatomical orifice (e.g., mouth, vagina, or rectum), and performing the procedure or operation.
Snare devices, in particular, have been used in many medical procedures, including Endoscopic Mucosal Resection (EMR) and Endoscopic Sub-mucosal Resection (ESR), polypectomy, mucosectomy, etc., for resecting tissue from a target site. A snare device generally includes a snare loop formed by snare wire(s), which engages the tissue intended to be resected. The snare loop may include teeth or similar structures configured to cut and or grasp tissue. The snare loop is controlled and operated at a proximal end of the device through a suitable actuating mechanism. However, in many conventional snare devices and snares with thin atraumatic tips, the snare loop may have a tendency to twist about itself (for example, about a longitudinal axis of the device), away from a plane of a layer of tissue, which may reduce the snare's ability to ensnare the desired tissue.